Old Lovers
by xILoveHimForeverX
Summary: Re Written From Old Fanfic xTrueLoveAlwaysx
1. Chapter 1

" _Troy?" A petite brunette with beautiful curls that laid perfectly on her shoulders and down the her back, shouted making the house shake and the voice echoed back at her. "Where are you?" She shouted again still not hearing anything other than the echo of her voice._

 _Feeling slightly confused as to no one had answered her not even his parents who I thought would be home, when they wasn't home and her boyfriend of 2 years was home. Just at the sound of her voice he would come running down the stairs like a kid on Christmas day for there presents, that's what she loved about Troy Bolton he was so immature sometimes but the brunette brown eyed beauty loved it._

" _Where is that boy?" She questioned to no one in particular but a question to herself. She swore she saw his car parked outside when she came in and movement inside her boyfriends bedroom. Maybe she was imagining it, but she was sure she wasn't. She did see him she knows for sure she saw him. It wouldn't of been Chad, you could see Chad from a mile off and it didn't look like him at all it had got to of been Troys figure near his bedroom window._

 _They hadn't seen each other in the past couple of days and it started to worry her. He never really ate lunch with her anymore, he never really spoke to her in class anymore, and he doesn't really speak with her anymore apart from when they are alone in her or his bedroom. It seemed like he is drifting away and he knows he is. Maybe his bored of her maybe he doesn't feel the way he did when they first started out?_

 _It scared her because she loved him so much it hurt, he was her first love, her first kiss, and her first real relationship. Sure they hadn't had sex yet but she wasn't ready? Unless that's the reason his so hot and cold with her, but then he should respect her if she wasn't really ready for that right? That's what you do when you really love someone you will wait until they are ready to commit to something like that and to be a virgin aswell it meant a lot to her. Sure he was the one she wanted to give it to she loved him she trusted him she just needed a little more time… it made her wonder…. Was he cheating on her? She shuddered at the thought._

" _Troy" She shouted again while standing beside the banister that she knew was its way towards her boyfriends bedroom, his parents room and the upstairs bathroom. Signing she started walking up the stairs not liking the vibes she was getting from walking up each step she took. She looked down at her feet to make sure she didn't trip and cause a crash by falling down the stairs she saw a pink floaty top on the stair case._

 _Confusion and curiosity washed over her while picking it up, holding it in her hands she could almost smell her best friend… Sharpay._

 _Sharpay has been Brunettes best friend since kinder garden, and has been best friends ever since beside Taylor who of which is the brunettes and Sharpay's best friend also. All though Sharpay could be a little bit of a bitch they still loved her._

 _Taking another step forward while still holding on to the banister coming across something lace that touched the tanned hand of the brunette beauty, eyes widening she picked it up to see it was a red laced bra she looked straight up the top of the stair case. Maybe it was Troys mother and father who had suddenly got passionate and couldn't wait to get upstairs? No they wouldn't be that careless, maybe Troy was old enough to know that's about that but when Troys little brother was in the house not so much….but that could only mean one thing….._

 _Reaching the top she saw another pair of underwear hanging over the top of the poll of the banister, picking it up then dropping it in disgust it went into color and pattern with the bra she was currently still holding._

 _The brunettes heart started to pump louder, you would think at any minute now her heart would come out of her chest… licking her now dry lips she walked further towards her boyfriends room only to stop. Hearing a muffled moan… Coming from what she knew was Troy's bedroom. Her breathing started to get heavy in angry and anticipation, closing her eyes she leaned her hand on the well decorated wall to catch her breath and keep in her tears. "Maybe its his mum and dad Gabriella, calm down don't blow" She whispered to her self… Then she heard it, a females moan 'Troy' Gabriella's eyes shot towards her boyfriends door glaring at it, wishing it would just blow up. Then she heard a grunt.. a grunt her ears was way to familiar with._

 _Storming towards her boyfriends door, hearing enough she pulled her door handle and it swung open._

" _Oh My God"_


	2. Chapter 2

And that's what she had dreamt about everynight she closed her beautiful brown eyes. Him with her. Him with her bestfriend. Him having sex with someone that wasn't her. Him that blue eyed boy who still thought she would be with forever until the day she died. Him that told her they would be together forever. Him who told her every single second of every single day how much he loved her. Him how much he wanted her to be Mrs Gabriella Bolton when they got older. Him of how much he wanted her to carry his children. Him who wanted her to be with him forever. Him who she thought was going to take away her virginity. Him who she was with for two years, maybe it wasn't that long but they thought it was or even she thought it was. Was it all a lie? the the amazing four years relationship a whole lie? was it just a pipe dream… she just didn't know what to think… but she did wonder… did he ever think about her? Like she did him? Was he single? Was he in a relationship? Was he in a relationship with the blonde who she once called her bestfriend.

Gabriella Montez slowly opened her eyes letting the sun gaze through them. Only for a few seconds, it was way to bright. Way to bright for her anyway she never was a morning person and only one person who that. A certain blue eyed boy that she hadn't spoken to in four years. Groaning turning her back against the shining sun that was shining through her window onto her back making it hot she opened her eyes yawning, sitting up slowly she she looked around before looking down while her fingers played with the purple sink cover that she had on her bed while signing.

"Whats in store for me today then" She asked herself, signing again she got up out of her king size bed showing off her cute minion pajamas that Taylor bought her for christmas last year. Stetching she walked towards her en suite bathroom not hearing the front door go from down stairs.

"Gabriella" A familiar voice was heard, making it echo off the walls and hitting Gabriellas bedroom.

"Up here Tay" Gabriella shouted while brushing her teeth.

Hearing light footsteps walking up the hard floor stairs, now and then hearing it creak she quickly finished brushing her teeth meeting Taylor as she had just walked into Gabriella's bedroom. This was your eveyday thing, they knew exactly how long it would take to reach different places, these two girls who each other so well it was unreal. When they was sad. When they was happy. When they was concerned. When they was thinking. When they had sex with their partners. When they worried. Taylor and Gabriella had that connection that Gabriella and the blonde could never and will never have.

"Hey girl" Taylor greeted her bestfriend, giving her a quick hug before plopping down on the bed picking up the teddy that was sitting on Gabriella's bedside bringing it close to her. Gabriella giggled while rolling her eyes.

"Tay you do that every time you come up here, what is it with you and teddy bears" She giggled again seeing Taylor shrugged.

"It's a habit I guess" She answered looking down while picking at the hairs of the teddy bear that was currently sitting on her lap not looking at Gabriella.

"Tay?" Gabriella questioned. Something was wrong. Walking over to her best friend she sat down gently on the bed wrapping her arm around her comforting her. "Whats wrong?" She asked softly.

"I want to go back home for a while" Taylor closed her eyes tightly waiting for her bestfriend to blow up in her face. But it didn't come. She opened one eye slightly looking in the direction of her bestfriend who was just sitting there looking mortifed saying nothing, just looking at the pale wall and dark door that was in front of them. "Say something" She whispered opening both eyes waiting for her best friend to say something.

Gabriella signed shaking her head, unwrapping her arm from Taylors shoulder, she looked at her shaking her head again slightly. "I can't Tay" She whispered.

"You can Gabs, your stronger than this and you know it" The dark frizzy hair girl said in a comforting voice. "Your mum would be so happy to say you Gabriella, and Chad" Completely ignoring the names of the two people that broke her heart.

Hearing Taylor talk about how happy her mother would be to see her she scoffed, she probably hated her right now leaving how she did without a second thought. It wouldn't surprise her if she disowned her before she even got through the door. Gabriella knew she wouldn't, really she just didn't want to go back to what she left behind. Or see what she didn't want to see her ex boyfriend and her ex bestfriend.

"I can't Taylor" Gabriella stressed as she stood up pasing along her cream soft carpet that laid perfectly thanks to her boyfriend Jack Wilson, running her fingers through her long dark brown curls. "What about New York? We have both made a career while we have both lived here, I live in my own apartment I have my own independence, I have a boyfriend too Tay, I am not leaving Jack" She rambled on and on for all of two minutes before Taylor cut in.

"Gabriella" She shouted snapping her bestfriend out of her rambling. "You need to calm down Gabriella, I know we have launched our careers here but we are now unemployed because of that pedophile Barton. Yes you have your own apartment. Yes you have your own independence, but as for Jack this would be the perfect opportuinty for him to meet your mum he goes on and on at you about meeting her and even Chad, he would be stoaked to see visit and you know it" Realizing she never took a breath through all of that so she enhaled deeply before realeasing. "And I want to see my parents Gabs, I love you and your my bestfriend and I want to stay with you, but I miss them and its putting strain on my relationship with Chad he can't cope with long distance relationship and to be honest neither can I we have lived away for four years Gabs and that's a long time"

Gabriella closed her eyes while still standing keeping her arms to her sides taking in all what Taylor said. She did have a point. Jack has asked numerous times if they could go visit Gabriella's mum but she blew him off. He did look hurt when she snapped and said no. They have been together two years and a half next month and she really did love him, she lost her viginity to him on there one year anniversary and he made it perfect its deffiantly an unforgettable moment. He was always there when she needed him and vise versa. He even let her talk about how much the blue eyed blue hurt her and he vowed he would never cheat or hurt her and that made her fall in love with him even more. She also understood about Taylor. Her and Chad was in a long distance relationship because of Gabriella wanting to move away from two people that broke her heart, Gabriella said for Taylor to stay with Chad and everyone else but she put her first and that made Gabriella feel special. She didn't only leave Chad behind she left her parents behind..

 _There he was boyfriend of two years Troy Bolton having sex with another woman. All of people it had to be the one person she thought was her bestfriend… Sharpay Evans. The blonde who could get anyone she wanted but instead went for one person that she couldn't have her boyfriend. The sight make her heart break into a million pieces, not even a person good at jigsaw puzzles could fix it. There he was behind Sharpay while she was bent over his computer desk, and by surprise with the photograph of Troy and Gabriella laid down so no one could see who was in it._

 _Tears ran down her face, unable to speak at the sight in front of her. They must not of heard the door fling open they must have been in there own little world… together._

" _I love you Sharpay" He grunted while sliding his rough large hand up her back._

" _I love you to Troy" She moaned in exsacy._

 _Gabriella gulped hearing the I love yous, while snapping out of it, she screamed. "You fucking bastard"_

 _Troy fall back to fright sliding out of Sharpay falling on the floor and looking towards the door where he scream come from. While Sharpay turned around completely sat there in shock while Sharpay screamed grabbing the cover that was on Troys bed covering herself up._

" _Ga..Gabr..Gabriella?" Troy said looking at his girlfriend of two years with red puffy eyes and tears running down her face._

" _I never want to fucking see you again" Gabriella shouted leaning forward spitting in Troys face, then turning towards her now ex bestfriend, walking up to her. Thwak! One cheer. Thwak! The other cheek. "You little slag" she said getting into Sharpay's face who leaned back a bit holding both cheeks trying to stop the stinging from the big blow. Gabriella grabbed hold of her chin which made Sharpay screech from the senstation of her burning cheeks that is now red, dropping the cover again. "And you was meant to be my bestfriend, u are distusting and a horrible human being" leaning back another Thwak to the right side of her cheek Sharpay fell to the ground crying. One more look at the girl crying on the floor and the boy she loved sitting on the floor still naked trying to get over whatever he was thinking she stormed out slamming the door shut._

 _Two years for nothing. Just to get hurt_

 _Troy snapped out of it ran towards his draw pulling out a pair of his jogging bottoms putting them on he ran to the door and opened it. "Gabriella" He shouted running out the door and running down the stairs._

" _Gabriella please wait" He shouted as she opened the front door of his house. "Gabriella" He said again as she got on the door step pulling her back so she was facing him. "Im sorry I didn't mean it"_

" _Bullshit" She spat, getting her self out of his grip before walking off again only for him to pull her back, thwak! "Stay the hell away from me, I hate you" She said as she got in his face while he cupped his right cheek from the already red cheek! "I hate you and I never want to see you again. I heard you tell her you loved her Troy" Tears running freely as Troy went to wipe her tears away with his other hand she whacked it away._

" _Gabriella I don't know why I said that I love you, I love you. You have to believe me" Troy said trying to get close to her again, needing the closure and needing the feel of her against him._

" _No, we are over Troy. That's it done! Now go back up there and fuck her brains out" She spat, walking away from him not looking back._

" _Gabriella" Troy shouted tears welling up in his eyes. "Im sorry" He shouted, she didn't turn around. She didn't even glance his way. Now his lost her forever._

Letting a tear fall down her cheek she looked at Taylor. "Fine"

Taylor signed seeing the tear that fell down her best friends cheek, she just didn't know what to say or do for her to feel better about this. "Fine what?"

"We will go" Gabriella signed wiping her tear away that was about to fall off her chin. Hearing her best friend squeal in excitement, she launched at Gabriella making her nearly fall on her bum hugging her tightly.

"You're the bestest friend ever Gabs. I need to go call Chad" She gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before running out of her bestfriends bedroom.

Gabriella shook her head smiling slightly, picking up her phone she dialed a familiar number.

" _Hey babe"_

Gabriella smiled instantly at the deep voice on the other side of the line. "Hey babe, I got some news for you"

" _Oh really, whats that babe? Your not leaving me are you?" He joked making Gabriella giggle. While he she gathered was smiling at the other end of the line. "I love your giggle"_

"Oh be quiet of course not I wouldn't ever do that" She could imagine him grinning on the other side of the phone. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to visit my mum with me"

" _Yes, yes of course" He didn't even need to think about it. "You know how much I want to meet her"_

"I knew you would say that, hang on" Gabriella held her hand over the speaker of the phone. "Tay when are we leaving"

"Tomorrow morning at 8 oclock" Taylor said shouting from downstairs.

"What seriously?" She shouted, hearing a yes she rolled her eyes continuing the conversation with her boyfriend on the other side of the phone. "Tay said our flight is tomorrow morning at 8 oclock"

" _Yeah that's cool babe, maybe I could stay at yours with you and Tay it would be easier to get to New Yorks airport"_

"Yeah that's a great idea ill tell Taylor, what time you going to be over tonight I best start packing and getting the flights booked and paid for"

" _Ill be over in the next couple of hours just got to do a few errands for my mother and father, go pack then ill be straight over to you is that ok?"_

Gabriella smiled, nodding even though he couldn't see her. "Yes babe that's fine ill see you in a couple of hours I love you"

" _I love you to sweetie, bye"_

"Bye" They both hung up.

Hearing a cough behind her Gabriella turned around chucking her phone on the bed, looking at a pale Taylor. "Oh my god Taylor what's wrong"

"Cha..Chad just told me" She gulped feeling a big ball in her throat.

"Chad told you what Tay" Gabriella urged.

"Tro..Troy"

Gabriella instantly flinched at the sound of her ex boyfriends name. "Wh..what about him?"

" lives next door to yo..your mum now" She swollowed. "With his parents… and that isnt all Gabs.. they are all talking"

Gabriella went wide eyed. Oh shit. "Wh..what?"

Taylor nodded looking at her bestfriend. "Your mum his parents and him, they are all like buddy.. buddy"

All Gabriella could do was nod. Her ex boyfriend. Her new boyfriend. Oh boy


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriella if you don't hurry up we are going to miss our flight"

Taylor shouted up to her bestfriend while standing at the end of the staircase of there shared home. Hearing a 'ill be down in a minute' Taylor signed and walked towards where he bestfriends boyfriend was sitting.

"How do you put up with that girl"

Jack chuckled looking up from his phone to his girlfriends bestfriend, shrugging he grinned. "The same way you do"

Taylor shrugged knowing he was right, she walked over to the cuddle chair opposite Jack and sat down. "True, soooo.. you looking forward to meeting Gabriella's mum and the gang"

"I guess Im looking forward to meeting Gabriella's mum I have been on at her ages about meeting her, its just the rest of it"

"Rest of it?"

"Yeah" He shrugged. "Gabriella hasn't really opened up about what happened back home it's a hard conversation for us to have"

"Just give her time Jack, she will come around" Taylor smiled. Feeling sorry for him she stood up from where she was sitting and gave him a brotherly sisterly hug that they sometimes shared. They had that bond how Gabriella and Taylor had that bond and it was great.

He returned the hug before signing. "I sure hope your right Tay, I love her and I don't want her hurting or uncomfortable"

Pulling away from him she stepped back and sat back down on the cuddle chair lifting her legs up on the chair crossing one leg over the other looking at him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine ull see"

"Yeah" He coughed clearing his throat. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I be worried?"

Taylor looked at him strangely. "No I don't think you should be… why?"

Jack shrugged looking down at his washed out jeans that Gabriella said he looked sexy in, he would of chuckled at that but he wasn't suddenly in the mood.

Even though Taylor assured him everything was going to be okay he still had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't really put his finger on it but he had a feeling when they got to new mexico everything was going to change. It made him shudder at the thought. He didn't want to loose Gabriella. He loved her. More than anything in the world, she was his soul mate. He just knew somewhere deep down he wasn't hers but he wanted to believe he could change that.

"About Troy Bolton"

Taylor let out a sharp gasp, looking at him shocked who was now looking at her amused by her reaction. "I..i don't.. I don't think you will need to worry about him Jack. His history. You know how much hurt he put Gabriella through do you honestly think she will love him after all this time?"

In someways Taylor couldn't believe the last thing she said at all. If Gabriella ever saw Troy again which will end up happening if they wanted it to or not she honestly didn't know what would happen. Even if Gabriella didn't want to admit it right now she was every much still in love with Troy even if she was ready to admit it or not. Taylor knew her best friend better than anybody.

"I guess she wouldn't, but you know her Taylor shes got a big heart. She would forgive anybody in a heart beat"

"I know Jack, but Troy hurt Gabriella very bad and if he wants her forgiveness then damn his going to be waiting ages for it"

Jack nodding, letting a little smile creep up on his face. "I guess your right"

"I'm ready"

Jack looked up at the sound of his girlfriends sweet voice and smiled. _God shes beautiful._ He thought. Standing up he walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend returning the hug. "Whats this for"

Pulling away but still holding her hips he shrugged giving her a peck on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Pulling her in for another hug he held on for dear life, hearing her giggle into his shirt while returning the hug it made his heart jump a beat. God he loved her giggle.

"Come on lets go meet your mum and the gang"

Gabriella pulled away and looked at her boyfriend lovingly. "Lets"

"Troy?" A middle aged lady stood in the door way of her twenty three year old sons bedroom with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame looking at the blue eyed sandy blonde hair who was currently sitting on the edge of his bed that had a wildcat bed spread on it and looking down at a picture of him with a petite brunette who stole his heart. It was the last summer they had ever spent together. She was wearing a white with black striped 2 piece bikini with her hair nicely straightened letting the hair blow slightly in the little wind with the biggest smile on her face while he was behind her hugging he letting his arms hang around her waist and his chin on her shoulder with a massive smile on his face. _We was so happy_ He thought.

"What?"

"Sharpay and Chad will be here in a minute, are you going to come down and see them?"

"Yeah ill be down in a minute"

Troy didn't look up at his mother who signed and walked away from the bedroom. He just looked at the girl in the picture.

God he missed her. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed her stupid jokes. He missed her smell. He just missed everything about her. He wondered what she had got up to in the past four years. Has she got the career she wanted when they was in high school. If so is she enjoying it. Does she have a boyfriend. Is she missing him like he has been missing her. Did she still care about him even after what he did.

Truth was he didn't even know why he slept with her best friend. After Gabriella had left Troy's that day Sharpay and Troy both sat down and realised how much of a mistake they had made. Sharpay blamed herself she didn't have an explanation other than he was just there and she was just there. Troy. Well Troy blames himself because his friend was craving something. And it was something that Gabriella wouldn't give him. And that was sex. She was a virgin when they had got together, he told her he would wait for her to be ready before they took it to the next level. But him being male, after a year it was growing on him. They have had heated make out sessions but it only went so far. He knew it was wrong. It was his fault she left. He did wonder though after four years and her being the same age as him. Was she a virgin now? Or had someone else taken it. Something Gabriella cared about most, something Gabriella wanted Troy to take. It made his skin crawl wondering if she was at all sexually active with someone that wasn't him.

Signing, getting up from where he was sitting with the photo frame still in his hand he put it back in its rightful place. Near his bed side on the brown little table with it facing the bed. Signing again. "I miss you" he leaned down hearing his knees crack while doing so, bringing his finger to his lips before kissing it and leaning his finger up to the girls face before walking downstairs to meet up with his friends.

Walking out of his room and down the red carpeted stairs he heard his mother whispering something to chad all he managed to hear was. _She will be here in about two hours._ He frowned in confusion. Who would be here in the next two hours?

"Who will be here in two hours?" Troy asked.

Chad and Lucille jumped at the sound of the deep voice that was coming from the staircase. Chad was the first to turn around to face where the voice came from. Troy was standing at the end of the staircase taking the last step and walked towards a very nervous Chad and Lucille.

"No one important" Chad said. Even though it was important because Troy's ex girlfriend was coming to town but he didn't want to be the one to tell him. He wanted him to find out on his own. "Whats up man" He done the guy hand shake that left Troy's mother puzzled. How the hell do they do that? She thought, rolling her eyes she walked towards the kitchen leaving the twosome alone.

"Nothing much, where's Shar"

Before Chad could speak he heard a squeal behind him.

"Troy"

Troy chuckled seeing a very happy petite blonde skip towards him with her long curls flew from one side of her shoulder to the other. Repeating each time she skipped. "Hey Shar" They embraced for a couple of seconds before she pulled away grinning up at his beautiful blue eyes.

"How have you been?" He questioned the blonde.

Sharpay shrugged, flipping her hair with her left hand that had a very beautiful diamond ring on the second from last finger. "I've been good, planning the wedding"

Troy nodded, grinning down at her. Even though what happened between them had hurt him, Sharpay and Gabriella he was glad to still be close to her. They had bonded in that friendship way since Gabriella left. "Good, I bet Zeke is stoked"

"Yeah he is, don't forget you guys need to get measured up for your suits" She warned while pointing at Troy with the thin tanned fingers that had pink nail polish on her tips. "You are best man after all"

"Yes Shar, I know I'm the best man you don't need to remind me every single second of every single day"

"Yeah well I know what your like Bolton"

"Whatever Evans"

Chad rolled his eyes at what seemed like flirtatious behavior. But he knew it wasn't, to anybody else they would have thought they was an item but they was far from it.

"Guys cut it out, hoops lets go play basketball"

Sharpay groaned following the guys who had ran towards the back door soon as Chad mentioned basketball. "I miss Gabriella" _Well if you hadn't fucked her boyfriend maybe she still would have been here._ Her heart had told her. _Well she wasn't giving him any so why not have a go before Gabriella did._ Sharpay groaned. And this is what she hated. The game of war between her head and heart.

"Wow we are defiantly not in New York anymore" Taylor said while walking out of New Mexico airport, breathing in the scent that she missed so much.

"Yeah" Gabriella mumbled looking around there crowded airport, wrapping her arm around Jacks tosco keeping him close letting his body heat warm her up from the cold air that hit her soon as she walked out of the moving doors.

Jack looked down at her smiling wrapping his arm around her shoulder giving her a little squeeze for comfort. "Where to?"

"My mums I guess" Gabriella said.

Her best friend and boyfriend nodded at her while walking towards a taxi that was in front of them, pulling at the suitcases that was trailing behind them with the wheels scrapping on the old pavement that had been laid years ago.

Taylor watched as Jack and the big built taxi driver loaded the three suitcases in the boot of the black car, turning towards her best friend deciding it was time to see where her best friends head was at since she was just staring blankly at the car door like it was going to bite her if she got into it.

"Gabs?" Taylor said in a soft voice trying not to startle her. This is what she was waiting for. She was waiting for her best friend to let it all sink in. She had that face the day they had arrived to the airport to go to New York. She didn't want to go then and she doesn't want to go now. She didn't want to go home. But eventually she would have had to.

"Gabs?" She said again in a louder tone snapping her out of her day dream.

"Yeah?" She turned towards her very concerned friend.

"Are you ok?"

"I cant do this Tay"

Taylor signed and walked towards her giving her a hug. "Yes you can your stronger than this Gabriella"

"No Im not. If I was I wouldn't have left in the first place" Gabriella said stubbornly pulling back from her best friend leaving her worried, climbing in the back seat that had the back door open and moving to the other end so Taylor could get in. "Lets get this over with"

Taylor signed looking down at her feet as she walked towards the back door and climbed in sitting near her very annoyed best friend. She opened her bag pulled out her iPhone 6 and started typing a message.

Hearing a ding Troy looked down on the grass beside him seeing his T shirt that he had taken off during basketball and the orange basketball sitting in between his stretched out legs. Feeling curious he looked at the phone that he knew was Chad's and he frowned. It was Taylor. Taylor? Holding the main screen button he looked at the message. _Be there in a minute I cant wait to see you_ _xx._ What? He thought.

"Who's that?" Chad asked, putting the two glasses that looked to have coke in them both, he put them on the wooden garden table that was in the back garden giving Troy a questioning look.

"Taylor?"

As soon as Troy said that Chad's eyes grew wide.

Shit.

Troy frowned at his best friend expression. Something wasn't right here. "Why is she messaging you? And why does it say she will be here in a minute and saying she can't wait to see you?"

Chad looked down at the ground closing his eyes feeling guilty. "She's coming home…. With Gabriella" He couldn't hide it from him anymore. Even after all what Troy did he was still his best friend. He had the right to know even if others didn't think so.

Troy's eyes grew wide and stood up looking at his best friend "Wh..wh..what?" He managed to get out through the shock.

"Gabriella.. its Gabriella Troy… she's back"

Just as Troy was about to reply he heard it. Her sweet giggle and a squeal. Shouts of his ex girlfriends name was heard from his mothers mouth. His head shot towards the back door to seeing a brunette hugging his mother. "G..Gabriella?" He whispered still looking through the back door where you could see the woman hugging in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, Gabriella you look stunning and boy haven't you grown"

Gabriella blushed at Lucille ducking her head embarrassed. "Thanks Lucille... you look amazing"

"Oh no need to be embarrassed dear" Lucille grinned knowing exactly what Gabriella was like when it came to compliments, she looked away from the girl who now had red cheeks. "Oh Taylor you look wonderful" Lucille gushed walking towards the dark girl who was watching the two woman interact as if Gabriella hadn't even been gone. Pulling her in for a hug Taylor giggled.

"You look great too Lucille"

Pulling away from Taylor smiling, Lucille looked back towards Gabriella to see a guy now standing there with his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist and her cuddled into his side. She raised her eye brow in confusion. Gabriella had a boyfriend? She gulped and looked towards the door where she knew her son would be. By the look of his shocked face she already knew Gabriella was here.

Oh shit. She thought.

"Who's this lovely man then Gabriella?" Lucille questioned with a fake smile, still concerned for her frozen son who was looking into space out in the backyard. She knew how much he still loved Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled towards her ex boyfriend's mum then up at the boy who was smiling charmly at the middle aged woman. "Lucille this is Jack.. My boyfriend and babe this is Lucille, Troy's mum"

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs Bolton, I've heard so much about you" He extended his other hand that wasn't currently around Gabriella's shoulders and shook Lucille's hand.

"And you Jack, and please call me Lucille" She said smiling at him. He didn't seem too bad, but he wasn't Troy. He wasn't her son.

"So Gabriella, how has New York been treating you?"

"Yeah it's good" She answered in a small voice suddenly feeling out of place and finding interest in her black pumps.

"Have you been to see your mum yet? I'm more than sure she would love to see you she has missed you so much Gab, we all have"

As soon as Lucille said that last part her eyes shot up to look at the middle aged woman. They had all missed her? Did that include her son with that? And maybe her whore of a best friend.

"I've missed you all too, and I haven't seen her yet. I phoned her just before I got here and she was at the grocery store getting some food, people are coming round for dinner tonight or something, but she doesn't know I'm here she thought it was just a random call" She giggled shyly. "You know how she is; I swear she's so dumb at times. Everyone laugh and Gabriella giggled more. Her mother should of realised something was up because Gabriella had just phoned her out of the blue and asked where she was.

"Gabriella?"

Everyone stopped laughing at the sound of an oddly familiar voice. Gabriella thought she would have forgotten about it by now but how could she? She was her best friend for years.

Gabriella was the first one to turn around followed by Taylor. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked at her ex best friend in a longing way, not in that lesbian kind of way but in that longing of your best friend way. Like when you're bored and just want to hang out and do each other's make up, or when you have broken up with a boyfriend and you need comfort, or when you can't confide in your family so you go to your best friend because you know she will be there no matter what and wouldn't judge you.

"Oh my god, it's really you" Sharpay said in a soft voice, stepping one foot towards her ex best friend she looked her reaction before she moved closer, making sure she wasn't ready to beat the blonde to a pulp after four years.

Gabriella took a step back as Sharpay took another step forward breaking free from Jack's arms letting it fall to his side. Shaking her head she walked backwards towards the kitchen wanting to feel the door frame instead come into something hard… It was a door frame kind of hard it was like a rock hard chest that made her skin tingle in delight. Frowning at Sharpay as she grinned at her knowing the look of desire in her eye already. That was the thing about Sharpay, she knew Gabriella like a book still and that's what she hated.

Gabriella gulped it only meant one thing as to why she was feeling this way and the way everyone except Jack was looking at her.

Troy.

She slowly turned around and looked up, not even bothered to move away from the body she was currently leaned up against. She let out a little gasp. She didn't want it to be true; she didn't want it to be the blue eyed boy that was currently looking down at her with those beautiful blue eyes that let out a little twinkle that only Gabriella could ever see. She saw it in his eyes when she was around him but when he was with others they was just normal blue, no magical look in them. The look in his eyes that would make her fall in love with him all over again.

"Gabriella?" He said in a shocked but husky voice, letting Gabriella's heart melt at the sound of her name coming from his gorgeous lips.

Gabriella closed her eyes as a familiar smell entered through her nostrils and his breath hitting her face making her invisible arm hair stand up on her arms, while giving her Goosebumps. She couldn't help but let out a little moan, in hope that no one could hear it. One could but he just looked down at her amused with a smirk on his face. Mmmm peppermint. She thought. God she missed that.

Hearing a cough from behind her made her eyes snap open looking back into the pools of blue eyes she was currently looking into, not even realising she now had her palm rested on Troy's well built chest.

"Troy?"

"Hey" He said smiling.

Gabriella growled ripping her hand away from his chest and him feeling suddenly ten feet small. Stepping back from him as if he was about to get set on fire. "After four years all you can say is hey?" She glared at him. "Fucking hey Troy?"

Gabriella was fuming. How dare he? How dare he just say hey after all what he did to her?

"What else do you want me to say Gabriella?" Troy whispered, not wanting to argue with her. He just wanted to hug her, kiss her, tell her how much he had missed her, how much sleeping with Sharpay was a mistake, how much he loved her.

"What do I want you to say?" She mumbled. "What do I want you to fucking say" She shouted at him.

Troy flinched slightly at another outburst. "I'm sorry" He said looking anywhere but at Gabriella.

"Your sorry's aren't good enough Troy" She spat. Deciding she couldn't deal with this right now she turned to look at her boyfriend who was looking down at his feet awkwardly. Signing she walked over to Jack and lifted his head out letting out a weepy smile.

"Come on lets go see if my mum's back" Jack silently nodded at her smiling slightly.

Gabriella huffed. This isn't how she wanted to be. She didn't want it being awkward for Jack it wasn't fair on him to witness what had just happened a few seconds ago, this is the main reason she didn't want to come back home.. With him or without him she knew it would have blown up sooner or later.

Saying goodbye to Taylor and apologizing for her outburst to Lucille she gave both of them a hug before looking towards her ex boyfriend and ex best friend glaring at them even though they couldn't see because they had their heads down both in shame. Turning around to her boyfriend she grabbed his hand and walked out of the still opened front door.

As soon as Gabriella and the guy who was holding her hand when they walked out Troy looked up at his mother and glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming home?"

Lucille signed, looking ashamed at herself. "Tro-"

"No" He snapped, he darted towards the stairs and ran up to his room slamming the door making the house rattle a bit.

"Don't worry Lucille, he will come around they both will" Taylor said in a soothing way before looking at Sharpay.

"Tay-"

"Sharpay honestly, I don't want to hear it" She glared but soon perked up when she saw the afro boy walking towards them.

"Chad" She squealed, running towards him hugging him letting her body melt into him embrace.

"Tay, god I've missed you"

Taylor smiled sadly. "Me too" She said as a tear slipped down her cheek and let it hit Chad's T shirt that he put on before he walked in.

"So I heard everything, didn't look pretty"

Taylor, Sharpay and Lucille nodded.

"It wasn't, and it's my entire fault"

Sharpay admitted looking down at the laminated flooring with tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head lightly looking back up at Taylor. "I'm sorry Taylor, I'm so sorry" Sharpay said, crying.

Taylor signed, pulling out of Chad's embrace she pulled her old best friend in one. "Shh its okay, you know what Gabriella is like she will come around, you can't expect it to come back over night"

"I sure hope your right" Sharpay sniffled as she hugged Taylor back.

It had been two hours since Gabriella had left the Bolton's house before walking next door to see her mum have a catch up and get unpacked.

"So how long have you and Jack been together Gabs? He seems a really nice boy" Her mother questioned while taking a sip of her coffee holding her hands around the mug sitting on the large corner sofa that was situated in the corner of the coving of the window in the living room.

"Two years three years next month" Gabriella smiled proudly at her mother.

"Oh Gabs that's great, you deserve to be happy after what you had been through with Troy"

Gabriella signed shaking her head, taking a small sip of her water in the tall glass. "I just can't believe you guys are talking after all what we went through mum, it makes me feel so awkward I don't even know how Jack feels about it"

Maria rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Gabriella, I love you. You are my daughter and I will always be here for you but I haven't seen you in four years, you literally just dropped off the planet without a word. Honestly I was very angry with Troy when you left us, but then I decided I had to let it go, he is a great boy"

Gabriella scoffed. "Yeah right, he cheated on me mum. With my best friend"

Maria nodded in understanding. "I know Gabs, and he has realised already that he made a mistake but you can't keep it against him for the rest of his life, plus you're living in New York now and you have a great man in your life, I think you should let bygones be bygones and make up with both Sharpay and Troy. Show them you are in fact a bigger person than the both of them put together"

Gabriella looked up at her mum narrowing her eyes slightly. She just didn't get it did she? She got hurt by the two most amazing people in her life! What if tables were in fact reversed? How would they feel then, it made Gabriella sick to her stomach that her mother was defending them both. It was their fault she left not hers.

"If I even think about giving them a second chance mum, I will do it in my own time. If I forgive them then I forgive them if I don't then I don't its simple as that. Besides when I went to see Lucille earlier Sharpay was there and they both seemed pretty close so I guess they got together soon as I left" She scoffed and looked down at her water finding it more interesting to look at that than her mother's disappointed face. "Waste of space. Both of them"

"Sharpay is getting married"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide. To Troy? It made her insides churn. _His mine!_ Her heart screamed. _No his not yours Gabriella you let him go get over it._ Here we go with the heart and head war. Every single time she thought of Troy this is how it ended up. Gulping she closed her eyes, a green monster sitting on her shoulder that glowed with jealousy.

"Well I hope her and Troy are happy together, it's obvious he couldn't care less about me and my feelings. First he fucks her now his marrying her" Gabriella stood up placing the glass on the side and walked towards the stairs to go see Jack who was sleeping in her old bedroom.

"Gabriella it isn't Troy she's marrying" She looked towards the stairs as Gabriella froze in her spot not turning towards her.

"What?"

"She's not marrying Troy, she's engaged to Zeke"

Gabriella looked at her mum with a glint of excitement in her eyes. "What?" Sharpay had always liked Zeke but she never had the courage. Even though she was mad at Sharpay she was happy for her deep inside.

"Yeah they are getting married, he proposed to her last year"

"Wow" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Maybe you should call Sh-"

"No mum I'm happy for her I really am but I'm not going to forgive them that easily. I don't think they deserve it. Her getting married or not" Shooting her mother down point blank, she started walking up the stairs. "I'm going to see Jack"

"Gabriella?"

"What?"

"The Bolton's are coming round for dinner tonight, and I'm sorry it may not be what you want but they come every Wednesday it is our tradition"

"Whatever" She mumbled walking up the stairs to see her boyfriend.

While walking up the stairs Gabriella's mind was in over drive. She couldn't understand how it's all changed in four years, she may sound selfish but she thought when she left her mother would no longer talk to the Bolton's after what their son did to her, she understood they are now neighbours they couldn't go on ignoring each other. It's like they bonded better after Gabriella's departure. Visiting each other's houses, having a tradition of dinners. She hated it, now she was home she got to put up with Troy. She still loved Lucille and Jack who she still had to see, but she couldn't work things out with Troy. It wouldn't be fair on Jack.

Hearing footsteps Jack looked up from his laptop that was laid on Gabriella's old king size bed to see his girlfriend standing in the door way with her head down in deep thought.

"Gabriella? U ok?"

"Yeah" Gabriella signed looking up at her boyfriend. "Just this, all this I hate being here" She said, looking around her old bedroom seeing that nothing had changed while she was gone.

Jack signed, getting up from the king size bed strolling over to her pulling her in for a hug. "I'm here when you need to talk you know that Gabs"

Returning the hug she looked up at him and smiled, leaning up on her tip toes she kissed him passionately. "How…did… I…get…so….lucky" She said between kisses while she trailed her hands from his waist up his arms finally reaching his hair.

Jack chuckled into the kiss making them pull apart, he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "It helps your hot"

Gabriella giggled, pecking him on the lips. "Yeeahhh, yeahhh"

"Yeah, yeah?" He said as he started tickling her sides making her squirm.

"Stop" Gabriella giggled squealing a little.

Stopping, he reached up towards her ear kissed behind it before whispering. "I think we should christen that bed don't you?" He questioned pulling back from her with a raised eye brow.

Gabriella giggled at him, he was so cute. "I think we should" She said in seductive tone.

Jack grinned picking her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist giggling, keeping one hand around her waist to support her and the other to shut the bedroom door, he walked her towards the bed and gently laid her down before crawling on top of her smirking deviously.

Hearing a knock on the door, Maria walked to the front door and opened it to see a blue eyed boy standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Maria"

"Hi Troy, what's up?"

"Is Gabriella home? I need to speak to her"

Maria signed, opening the door wider for him to walk inside. "This probably isn't the best idea to see her at the minute" She paused. "But go on up"

"Thank you" Troy smiled, ducking his head walking past her and up the stairs to his ex girlfriend's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy stood outside of Gabriella's bedroom door fiddling with his fingers. Should he do this? Should he go in and speak to her? What she snap at him again like earlier? He understood why she would be angry at him but it's been four years now and by the looks of it she has a new boyfriend so why would she be so hostile still, but he knew why she is how she still is. Because she was in love with him and he broke her heart by sleeping with her best friend.

Finding the courage to finally put his door on the handle he pushed it down and opened it wide.

"Oh my god"

Gabriella turned around and screamed, jumping off of Jack making him grunt as she pulled him out of her nicely wet folds completely naked and terrified running to her en suite bathroom door that was currently open and hid behind it while Jack quickly pulled the quilt cover over himself blocking the view from the traumatized blue eyed boy.

"Troy what the hell are you doing in here, get the fuck out now" Gabriella shouted while still shielding herself from her ex boyfriend with the bathroom door.

Troy didn't say anything, he couldn't speak. He didn't know if it was the shock that he now knew Gabriella wasn't a virgin because he just caught her riding her boyfriend like there was no tomorrow, or because he just seen her naked for the first time in his life, or jealous because the guy that was laying on the bed he and Gabriella use to fall asleep on while cuddling or watching a film was naked after just screwing his ex girlfriend and he didn't get anything when they was together and got what he wanted. Her virginity.

" _Troy?" Gabriella said as she was sitting on the bed with her boyfriend watching footloose._

" _Yeah Brie?"_

" _I want you to be my first" Gabriella said quietly as she blushed, looking away from him._

 _Troy looked away from the 32inch TV and smiled at her, guiding her chin with his index finger she looked at him._

" _You promise?"_

" _I promise" Gabriella nodded._

" _Then I would love to be your first Brie"_

 _Gabriella smiled ducking her head. "I love you Troy"_

" _I love you too Brie"_

 _And they kissed passionately_

"Well?" Gabriella snapped, still hiding herself behind the door.

Snapping himself out of the flashback he looked at Gabriella. "I..I..I need to talk to you"

Gabriella scoffed. "No now get out"

Troy glared at her. "Don't be such a bitch all your life Gabriella, all I want to do is talk"

"Hey don't call my girlfriend a bitch" Jack said as he pulled himself up along with the quilt that was

shielding his naked body glaring at the blue eyed boy that he knew was Gabriella's ex boyfriend.

Troy looked at Jack and scoffed. "Stay out of this; it has nothing to do with you. This is between me and your _girlfriend"_

Before Jack could say anything Gabriella walked out now wearing a white soft dressing gown that slightly showed her thighs as it rode up in the middle and the curves of her breasts. She looked like a goddess.

"Jack just leave it" Gabriella warned before turning back to Troy who was already looking at her. "What do you want Bolton"

"Like I said I wanted to talk to you"

"Well you can talk to me here"

"Alone"

Gabriella laughed before shaking her head. "Whatever you got to say to me you can say it in front of Jack, he knows everything anyway"

Troy shook his head trying not to look at the curves of her breasts that was on show in front of him. Damn she's so hot. He thought.

"No I want to talk to you alone"

"Well I don't want to be alone with you"

"Well I do"

"Well I don't"

"Well I do"

"Wel-"

"Gabriella seriously just talk to him ill go get changed and leave you to it" Jack cut in not being able to handle to bickering between Gabriella and the blue eyed boy.

Gabriella looked at her boyfriend. "Thanks babe" She smiled as he stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Troy rolled his eyes at the name. 'Babe' wow she really has changed, and Troy wasn't going to deny it but this Gabriella was hot, confident, happy, a goddess.

Two minutes later Jack walked out of the bathroom, over to Gabriella gave her a quick peck on the lips, and looked at Troy glaring at him as he was already glaring at him with rage and jealousy before walking out of the door leaving them to talk.

"So you wanted to talk, talk"

"Well I was coming over here to see if we could try again" Troy said, knowing she would probably say no but it was a try, he did miss her.

Gabriella let out a evil laugh. "You have got to be kidding me right?" Troy shook his head. "Troy after what you and Sharpay did to me.. did you really think I would forgive you that easily?"

Troy shrugged, putting his hands in his jeans pockets flipping his hair from his ear, making Gabriella swoon even though it shouldn't. "It was worth a try wasn't it? It was four years ago Gabriella" Troy stopped before signing. "Things have changed, you have someone and we have both changed as a person"

Gabriella licked her now chapped lips taking in all what he had said, walking over to her bed before sitting down looking up at him with tears now in her eyes. "I don't think I can"

Troy closed his eyes in defeat before re opening them looking at her with dark blue eyes, Gabriella had recognised them. They was the eyes of a pissed off Troy Bolton.

"You can't be serious Gabriella?" Troy said raising his voice. "You come to my house I try and apologise to you and you throw it back in my face, I come here to visit you to try and sort it out and I catch you fucking your boyfriend, I ask you if we can start again and your being a complete bitch about it" He hissed, glaring at her.

Gabriella instantly picked up on the boyfriend part, standing up she gave him the glare back. "What has any of this got to do with my boyfriend"

"Oh it has a lot to do with your boyfriend"

"What then Troy? What has he done for you to bring him up in this converstaion" She spat, defending her boyfriend. "Your just angry because we cant pick up where we left of because I cant forgive you" She shouted.

"This is your fault" Troy shouted stepping closer to her, with pure anger in his eyes.

"My fault?" Gabriella scowled, stepping closer to him challenging him. "My fault? Yeah because I fucked your best friend didn't I! Because it was my fault you were so heartbroken you couldn't even think straight" Gabriella's tears started to fall down her cheeks leaving her with puffy and red eyes. "Because you couldn't even find your heart that I took away from you so you could love someone else the way you loved me"

"Gabr-"Troy started but got cut off by Gabriella, Instantly feeling guilty at his outburst not really knowing what to say.

"No Troy just get out" Gabriella said turning away from him, wiping her eyes away with her jacket that she had on letting fresh tears fall.

Troy walked towards her reaching out for her shoulder, instantly feeling the sparks that shot through his arm. He knew it was still there. The connection between them was so strong and he was sure she felt it when she shivered under his touch.

"Brie" He said softly, turning her around looking into her beautiful, glossy brown ears seeing the tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry"

Gabriella pulled out of his grasp but putting her hands on his built chest that she could of moaned over by just the feel of him, she refrained. "Stop saying sorry" She sobbed feeling a wave of anger. "Just" She said lifting her small hands fly to his chest punching him letting more tears fall down. "Leave" punch. "Me" punch. "Alone" punch. "let me live my life without you" She said as she was about to punch him again he grabbed hold of both of her wrists pulling her flush against him the only thing that was keeping them apart was hers and his hands.

"Gabriella stop" Troy said. "Just stop". Gripping her wrists more, but not enough to hurt her.

"I hate you Troy Bolton" Gabriella said looking into his eyes with hate, love, lust, disgust. "I hate you"

Troy felt like a knife had just been jabbed through his heart. As soon as them words left her mouth he knew it didn't matter what he would said or did she would never forgive him he was angry at her, angry at himself.

Troy looked down at his feet not being able to look at her, letting go of her wrists so they drop to her sides, shaking his head. "Fine"

"Fine?" Gabriella questioned, feeling guilty about saying she hated him when she didn't actually hate him, she was more than sure she still loved him the way she use to but her pride was more important, well to her at this point it was.

"I give up" Troy said, looking into her brown eyes looking heartbroken. "Ill leave you alone if that's what you want" Gabriella nodded, not saying a word looking at the looking into his eyes seeing the heartbreak in them. "But we have to respect that our parents are friends and will be family dinners, its our tradition" Troy signed before walking towards the door opening it not seeing Jack standing there looking back at Gabriella. "I'll see you tonight"

Gabriella nodded again not being able to even to agree with what Troy had said, he wasn't meant to of said or done what he said, he was meant to fight for her not just let her go. Yeah she was with Jack but she would always love Troy that's the worse part about it, seeing him hearbroken made her heart break, seeing him walk out and coming face to face with Jack she just about heard what Troy had said to him which broke her heart more.

"She's all yours"

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter… please don't forget to review! The more reviews the quicker I shall update! Enjoy your day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening Gabriella didn't talk to Jack about what happened with Troy, even though he had asked Gabriella what was said, all she said was it didn't matter but to Jack it did matter, she was his girlfriend and he knew, and she knew he would always be there for her, all he knew was it must have been bad because Gabriella hadn't hardly spoke to him or her mother since Troy left that afternoon, he didn't want to push her, and he didn't want to piss her off constantly asking, he just wanted her to talk to him about how she's feeling even if it is to do with Troy.

What played in Jacks head the most was the comment Troy said to him before he left the brunette's bedroom. 'She's all years'. Yeah she was his anyway she isn't Troy's anymore but in some ways it seemed like Troy and Gabriella had that love that no one could get in the middle of, not him, and not Sharpay. But Sharpay had been the one to break them up, it's like the love was still there then after Gabriella had said to Troy it was over. Like he was holding on to her, like she was holding on to him, and him saying that to Jack, it was like he didn't want her anymore and his not interested at all about getting her back. Which of course Jack was fine with but it would seem Gabriella wasn't by the way she had been acting since the blue eyed boy left.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up from her book she was reading and looked at her bedroom door to see her boyfriend standing in the door way, leaning against the door frame in a sexy manner. It would have made Gabriella melt but somehow it made her feel disgusted.

"What?"

Jack signed at the attitude in her voice, it almost made him cringe. "Can you tell me what's bothering you? Please?"

"Jack" Gabriella signed, putting down her book sitting up crossing her legs putting her hands in her lap as she laid her book on the bed next to her. "I really don't want to talk about it right now"

"Well when is the time Gabriella?" Jack said frustrated as he leaned off the door frame, walking towards her bed sitting down on the edge looking at her. "I want you to be able to come to me about anything" Jack signed looking down at her legs that were crossed, with her hands resting on them. "Even if it's about you still loving Troy"

Gabriella's eyes shot up as he said that which made Jack's eyes look up staring into her sad brown eyes.

"What?"

"You can talk to me about anything, even if your still in love with Troy"

Gabriella's eyes widened in horror, flinging from her position she jumped at Jack hugging him tightly. "Don't ever think I don't love you, and don't ever think I am still in love with Troy. He was and is my past, you however is my future" Gabriella smiled as he looked up at her to see if there was any truth in her eyes, which there was.

"I love you Gabriella, I just want you to be happy" He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she straddled his lap.

"I love you too" She said giving him three peaks on his awaiting lips. "And I am happy, with you! Ill even prove it to you" She said as she bit on his lower ear making him groan.

"Oh really?" He said in a seductive tone,

"Uh huh" Gabriella said, as she bit her lower lip seductively.

"Well then" Jack said as he got up and flung her gently on the bed making her squeal with delight. But the moment was short lived.

"Gabriella, your father is home"

Gabriella's eyes widened in excitement, and horror at the same time. "Oh my god" She said as she pushed off a confused Jack. "Come on" She said as she pulled a now chuckling Jack up with her pulling him out the door and down the stairs.

"Daddy" Gabriella squealed, seeing a big built man with black old jeans old a white wife beater and a orange construction hi viz on, letting go off Jack's hand she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Gabriella?" He said in shock at first, then realised it was actually real not a dream, after four years he didn't know what to think, if she was still alive or dead. "Oh my god its you" He said coming out of his shock spinning her round hearing her squeal with delight. "I missed you so much Gabi" He said with tears in his eyes, standing still looking at his daughter.

"I missed you too daddy" She said as she hugged him tighter, if it was possible.

"Why are you here? Where have you been?" He looked up from Gabriella to see a boy he had never seen before looking lovingly at his daughter. "And who's this?" He said in a protective tone.

Gabriella pulled back, and walked over to Jack taking her hand in his walking back over to her father. "Daddy this is my boyfriend Jack, and Jack this is my dad David"

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Jack said in a friendly tone holding out his hand for Gabriella's father to take.

Accepting the hand shake, David smiled. "Nice to meet you to son, and please call me David"

Jack nodded, smiling brightly. "Okay"

"So what brings you here Gabs? And where have you been for the past four years?" David questioned his daughter with same question as earlier.

"Well where I've been it doesn't matter, but what I'm doing here is pretty easy" Gabriella smiled shyly. "I missed you guys"

David chuckled at her daughter, she will never change her cute ways. "Well I'm glad you're here, how long are you staying for?"

Gabriella shrugged looking at Jack, back to her father. "A couple weeks"

David smiled wide as he heard her say that. "That's great, ill ring work and get time off so then we can catch up"

Gabriella giggled. "You don't nee-"

She was half way through her sentence as he spoke.

"Don't be silly, I haven't seen you in years, work can wait" He said sternly, making Gabriella be quiet completely. "It isn't like I don't do it enough for the guys, ill go make a call" He said while Gabriella nodded, which resulted in him walking off to grab the telephone.

"Hello to you to David" Maria rolled her eyes, as Gabriella giggled, and Jack laughed. "Men"

Gabriella giggled louder as she heard what her mum said, nothing changes.

"Gabriella, the Bolton's are here" Maria shouted from downstairs.

Gabriella groaned as she heard her mother shout. This wasn't fair at all, why couldn't she have gone with Jack and her father to fishing, when David got off the phone to work telling them he wanted two weeks off because Gabriella was back home he walked back where they was standing and said about going fishing later this evening, but Maria had told him that they had the Bolton's round for dinner tonight.

" _But Daddy" Gabriella groaned. "That isn't fair, why can't I come fishing with you guys" Pouting crossing her arms, hearing her parents and Jack laugh at her immaturity. "I'd rather go fishing and camp out than stay here and have to eat with Bolton"_

 _David instantly knew who she was talking about, and the other two who was now standing still doing nothing letting the scene unfold._

" _Don't be silly Gabs, you will be fine" David said, wrapping on arm around her shoulder pulling her in for a side hug. "Plus Lucille will be here, along with Jack and your mother.. it gives me and Jack here time to bond?" He looked at Jack. "Right Jack?"_

 _Jack nodded, grinning. "Yeah"_

 _He loved the sound of that, it would make his day getting to know Gabriella's father and having that bond that no other significant other had. All through Gabriella didn't seem to thrilled Jack had agreed she would need to deal with it, if she wanted any future with Jack, David would need to be on side._

" _Jack" Gabriella frowned at him._

 _Jack shrugged, looking at his girlfriend. "Sorry babe"_

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the memory that had just played in her head. She walked over to her full length mirror taking in what she was wearing. She was wearing an red strapless dress that showed off her bronze chest and the dip of her breasts holding them up firmly into a mould, the dress sat just above her knee, her hair was left down in natural curls, with a little make up, and red ballet flats, since she wasn't going out she didn't really want to over do it, it was only the Boltons, and its not like she wanted to impress anyone… right?

Hearing her mother shout again she groaned, walking towards her door, and opening it she walked out slamming the door shut and walking towards the banister and walking down the stairs.

 _Two weeks after Gabriella had caught Troy and Sharpay, she hadn't spoken to either of them, she hung out with Taylor, hung out with Chad when he wasn't with Troy or Sharpay, and went to her classes._

 _It was really starting to piss, and upset Troy off, even if she was mad at him she could at least make some kind of conversation with him, they were after all together for two years, but he knew it didn't matter how long people had been together, it was the commitment that counted not the years._

 _Seeing Gabriella about to open her boot of her black bmw, he walked over to her leaning against the side of her car. "Gabriella"_

 _Gabriella jumped in fright and banged her head on the car boot door, hissing when she touched her head she knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow, turning around to seeing Troy trying not to laugh, she glared. "What the hell do you want?"_

" _I wanted to talk to you"_

" _Well I am done talking to you, now move" Gabriella glared as she tried to push him away from her car to shut the car boot but he didn't budge._

" _Not until we talk about this" Troy said as he stood her ground._

" _There is nothing to talk about Troy, you screwed me over, oh but not before screwing my best friend" Gabriella snapped._

" _Gabriell-"_

" _No Troy" She looked in her boot as she remembered why she had opened it in the first place, she leaned over to see a big box looking at her while it gave Troy the perfect opportunity to check Gabriella out as she stuck her bum in the air letting her red strap top ride up a little showing her flesh skin._

" _Since you're here" She said as she pulled back, and Troy looking back so she knew he wasn't doing anything. "This is all yours" She said as she pulled out the box and handed it to Troy._

 _Troy looked down confused at the box in his hand, until he saw a teddy bear that he had given Gabriella on their first year anniversary, and then noticing a wildcat hoodie that he knew he had given her when he first asked her to be his girlfriend, it also had the name 'Bolton' on the back, he gave her it because he wanted everyone to know that Gabriella was his._

" _What's all this?" He asked, even though he knew what it was._

" _This is all the stuff you gave me while we was together" She said, as he was about to speak she cut him off. "Don't Troy, just don't I don't want to hear it, everything in there is yours, you probably won't see me ever again so…" Gabriella choked on the tears that were filling up. "So have a nice life Troy" She said quietly, looking at him once more before shutting the car boot door not looking back and opening the front door to the driver's side._

" _What? What about school? You can't just leave Gabriella, please don't do this" Troy pleaded, dropping the box on the floor, walking over to the car door before she could shut it. "Come on please, I'm sorry I want us to work this out"_

" _No Troy" Gabriella snapped looking at him with tears now running down her face. "I don't trust you, I'm sorry I have to go"_

 _He guest he should of said something, to try and stop her from leaving, to try and make her stay and work things out, and so they could love each other how they should._

" _But I love you"_

 _Gabriella shook her head and grabbed the door handle yanking it out of Troy's grasp shutting the door violently._

" _That wasn't it" He said as he saw the black bmw driving away down the road and out of East High School._


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Gabriella darling, you looking absolutely beautiful" Lucille gushed, as she pulled Gabriella in for a hug.

"Thanks Lucille" Gabriella said sweetly as she hugged back, pulling away she looked at what Lucille was wearing. "You look amazing Lucille"

"Thanks sweetie" Lucille smiled, and turned to her husband. "Jack, aren't you going to say hi to Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at Troy's father shuffling her feet slightly awkward.

This had been the first time in four years Gabriella had seen Jack Bolton, her ex boyfriend's father. He didn't approve of the relationship at first because Troy wasn't concentrating on basketball as much as he should, but after Gabriella had come round after three months for the first time he finally approved and treated her like a daughter. Sometimes even better than what David did.

Now Jack was standing here in front of Gabriella, looking hurt and confused.

"Gabriella" Jack finally spoke, after at least a five minute of thoughts. "You look beautiful" He said softly as he walked over to her and squeezed her, ruffling her hair the way he use to when they embraced in a fatherly daughterly hug. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" She said, her voice cracking as she did so, hugging him back just as tight.

Jack pulled back and walked over to his wife relieving another person, that she didn't really want to see but had to.

The blue eyed boy that broke her heart in more ways than one. There he was standing in a of dark blue jeans, and a pale blue shirt that bought out his beautiful blue eyes, and his hair had been washed and spiked with gel, he looked absolutely gorgeous. It would of made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Hi Troy" She nodded.

He couldn't say anything; he just stood there looking Gabriella up and down with wide eyes. She looked gorgeous dressed in that dress, it made him think of how good it would be to lift that little thing over her head and fuck her senseless, but he knew it wasn't going to happen, she was in a relationship now, and it would seem a sexual relationship.

"Troy?" He heard his mother say in front of him snapping him out of his gaze. "Aren't you going to say hi to Gabriella?"

Troy coughed, slightly embarrassed and by the looks of the smirk on Gabriella's face he knew she knew. "Um.. Hi Gabriella"

Narrowing her eyes suddenly she walked away from them, and walked towards the kitchen where Gabriella's mother had disappeared to a couple of minutes ago.

"What was that about?" Lucille asked, turning to Troy.

Troy shrugged. "We aren't exactly best of friends after what happened mother"

"Well I think you need to try and sort things out with her" Lucille ordered strictly.

"I tried" Troy signed. "She doesn't want to know, so I'm going to let her get on with it"

Lucille shook her head in disappointment. "Well you should try a little bit harder, you did hurt her bad Troy you can't earn respect, or any kind of friendship back that quickly"

Before Troy could respond, Maria walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Dinners ready"

"So Gabriella how's new york treating you?" Jack asked, trying to break the tension at the dining table.

Gabriella nodded, eating some of her macaroni and cheese, swallowing it. "Yeah it's good, I love it there, and the shopping centres aren't too bad either" Giggling, she continued. "The scenery is great, and weather is amazing"

Jack nodded, taking a sip of his red wine. "That's good, how long have you been with Jack?"

Gabriella smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's name. "Nearly three years"

Jack's eyes went wide eyed, looking at Troy who was looking down at his plate playing with his food, signing he looked back at Gabriella. "Well as long as your happy, that's all that matters… right Troy?" He asked his son looking at him.

Troy rolled his eyes at his food before mumbling a yeah.

Gabriella looked towards Troy before signing, knowing she would have to talk to him sooner or later, she plucked up the courage. "So Troy, are you seeing anyone at the minute? I know Sharpay is getting married"

Troy looked up at Gabriella, shaking his head. "No I'm not seeing anyone, I haven't in four years"

Gabriella nodded, feeling guilty. "Why not?" Knowing she shouldn't really be asking but it couldn't hurt right?

"I'm not the dating type, you of all people should know that" He snapped, but instantly regretting it when Gabriella looked back at him with pain in her eyes. "Gabriella I-"

"Mum may I be excused?"

Maria signed, looking at her daughter nodding. "Yes you may"

Gabriella nodded, standing up from her chair glaring at Troy before storming off upstairs hearing a bang of her bedroom door shutting.

Troy closed his eyes, shaking his head. _Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut Bolton, now you have made her upset!_

"Troy" Jack said sternly looking at his son. "Go up and apologize to Gabriella"

"Bu-"

"No buts" He said, pointing into the living room and towards the stairs. "Go"

Troy looked at Gabriella's mother who nodded at him, smiling slightly. "Fine" He said and stood up walking into the living room where he's ex girlfriend went a couple of minutes ago.

"They will work it out" Jack said looking between his wife and Maria. "They are Troy and Gabriella"

The woman nodded, easily falling into an adult conversation.

"Gabriella?" Troy said, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away Troy, I don't want to talk to you"

"Well its to bad because, I want to talk to you" He signed. "I'm coming in"

He opened the door to see Gabriella sitting on her bed looking at a photo frame, walking over to her curious he looked over the picture to see a picture of him staring right back at him, with a massive grin on his face showing his perfectly white teeth, sitting on the floor with Gabriella sat in between his legs smiling brightly up at the camera with Troy's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and her hands covering his while his head was leaning up on her shoulder.

"This was a great day" Gabriella said quietly, letting a tear fall gripping the photo in her small hands, afraid it was going to slip out of her grasp. "We were" She chocked on her tears. "We was so happy"

Troy closed his eyes, as a pain of guilt shot through his body. He couldn't believe he messed something up that was so great, just because he was horny and wanted sex, he should of took it in hand not go and fuck her best friend.

"What happened to us?" Gabriella whispered, more to herself than Troy. "I shouldn't of made you wait two years"

Troy's eyes went wide as he heard her, shaking his head he sat down next to her but making sure they had a good amount of distance away from each other. "Gabriella, don't do that"

Gabriella looked up at him at the sternness in his voice making her shiver. "Don't make this out to be your fault, I should have been more understanding, I should of waited until you was ready to take us to the next level, not go and just into someone else's arms"

"But you didn't do you" Gabriella said harshly, watching Troy flinch at the tone of her voice. "If I had let you have sex with me, you wouldn't have got it elsewhere, and maybe" She said wiping her tears, letting more fall. "Maybe we would have still been together"

"Things happen for a reason Gabriella, I guess time wasn't on our side" Troy said softly, taking the picture out of Gabriella's shaking hands looking down at it, smiling back at himself. "All we have now is memories"

Gabriella signed, wiping her tears away standing up from the bed. "You best go downstairs"

Troy frowned, looking up at Gabriella confused. "What? Why?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Jack is going to bed back soon, and I don't want him jumping to conclusions"

Troy rolled his eyes at the sound of Jacks name, god he hated that guy. "I'm sure he will be fine Gabriella, I'm not doing anything wrong"

Gabriella glared at him, not knowing where the sudden anger came from. "You said earlier before you left that I was all his now"

Troy went wide eyed, cursing that he had heard him say that to Jack, looking up at Gabriella, he frowned scratching the back of his head wanting to say something, but wasn't sure how she would react.

"Can we start over?"

Gabriella looked at him as if he was crazy; he had already asked her this before. "I already told you before Troy" She signed, opening her bedroom door for him to get the message to leave.

Troy stood up, walking over to her not leaving much distance between them which made Gabriella uncomfortable, she was trapped in between the wall that was near the bedroom door and Troy's chest she couldn't move.

"Please Ella" He said softly, uttering the name for her when they had first started going out.

Gabriella gulped hearing it, looking up to meet blue eyes staring into her brown eyes. "Tro-"

She couldn't say anymore, because she was cut off by his mouth covering hers in a sweet passionate kiss. After the shock had worn off she had found herself kissing him back, gliding her tongue across his bottom lip, hearing him gasp she guided her tongue to meet with his, while she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she started to play with the hairs at the back of his neck.

This kiss was amazing; Gabriella had missed the feel of his lips against hers. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't pull away somewhere deep inside her, told her to carry on but she knew if she didn't they would end up doing something that later she knew would regret. All you could hear was lips smacking together, moans, and groans.

Pulling away slowly, as air became necessary, Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's has her eyes fluttered open. "I still love you Gabriella" Troy whispered.

Gabriella's eyes went wide at Troy's confession, not being able to do anything or say anything apart from looking into his eyes, to see his eyes look sincere. This made Gabriella confused, scared, excited, and most of all happy.

"You still love me, don't you?" He whispered again, as Gabriella just looked at him not being able to speak.

"Gabriella" They heard a faint voice shout from downstairs, which came from her mother. "Jack is home"

Gabriella jumped out of Troy's grip, letting her arms from his neck down to her sides. Not being able to believe what she had just done. She was disgusted in herself; she had just willingly kissed someone, with her boyfriend now downstairs. She didn't know if she liked it or not, but what she did know was Troy loved her.

Not looking at Troy she walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway. "We best get downstairs"

Troy signed, looking at the back of his ex girlfriend who was now walking down the stairs to meet her boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

After Troy and Gabriella had kissed, things had become very awkward between them. Gabriella couldn't even look at Troy, and Troy had found his feet more interesting than the people around him, he had wanted her to realize how much he loved and missed her, but maybe that wasn't the right way to go about it. He knew he said to Jack that he was all hers… but truth was he wanted Gabriella back and she wanted her to be his not Jack's. He was stupid enough to let her go the first time; he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Troy?" Lucille looked at her son, with a worried look on her face from the sofa in the Montez's household holding a glass of red wine. "Are you ok?"

Troy looked up at Lucille, nodding slightly. "Yeah I'm fine" He signed, taking a swig of his beer Maria had given him. The best part about being older now is that he could drive whatever he wanted without his parents disapproving.

Gabriella looked up from her glass of vodka and coke that was on the wooden table, and looked at the blue eyed boy who she knew was upset, even though he had told Lucille he was fine, he wasn't. She was glad that kiss between them happened, she forgot how much of a good kisser he was, but it didn't mean it was right. She had a boyfriend who meant a lot to her, and she knew she meant everything to him. Troy had broken her heart before, and she wasn't going to let that happen again. He had told her that he still loved her, and in some ways when he said that she still loved him, it was sort of true. She never fell out of love with Troy Bolton, even if she wanted to. Jack was never going to compare to that…ever.

Hearing the front door open, Gabriella turned away from a hurt Troy Bolton to see her boyfriend and father walking through it laughing and holding fishing gear. Gabriella smiled at them both interacting, she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing that they are being awfully friendly, after that kiss with Troy, she was hoping her father would tell her that he forbidden her from being with him, but she knew he wouldn't say that, and because Gabriella was old enough to make her own decisions now.

"Hey guys" David smiled, setting down the fishing rod that was in his hand, walking over to his wife who was sitting on the cuddle sofa, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ewww David, go and have a shower, you stink of fish" Maria stated, as she pinched the tip of her nose.

David fake hurt, placing his hand over he's heart. "That really hurt"

Lucille and Jack laughed at them interact.

Maria rolled her eyes at her husband, taking a sip of her red wine. "Yeah yeah"

David rolled his eyes at her, sitting down next to her looking at the married couple sitting on the large brown sofa. "Lucille, Jack, Troy how are you?"

Lucille and Jack responded with a fine, while Troy just sat there staring at Gabriella and Jack who was snuggling between the hallway and living room door glaring.

"Troy?" David looked from him to see where he was staring, signing he coughed getting Troy's attention. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" He signed. "I'm fine, look I'm going to head out" He said, drinking the rest of his beer, standing up.

Lucille nodded, knowing why he wanted to go along with the rest of the adults. "Okay, we won't be to long now"

"Its fine mum, stay as long as you want, ill see you guys at home"

Troy said goodbye to everyone, and walked towards where Gabriella and Jack was standing kissing, he knocked into Jack's shoulder making them pull apart, walking to the front door not looking back he opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut.

Gabriella glared at the door that her ex boyfriend had just walked out of.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

Gabriella shrugged, looking from the door and up at him. "I don't know, come on lets go upstairs. I've missed you" She smirked, with a little twinkle in her eye.

Jack raised his eyebrows as he knew what she wanted, pulling her close to his chest. "Oh really?" She nodded. "Well I missed you too"

She bit her lower lip, smiling slightly. "Yeah…come on" Gabriella said, pulling back grabbing his head, and walking towards the stair case. "We are going upstairs, see you later" With that they walked eagerly upstairs, not letting any of them respond.

"Oh boy" Maria whispered, holding the rim of the glass to her lips seeing her daughter, and her boyfriend walk upstairs.

Troy signed as he got through the front door of his house, walking over to the sofa that was situated in the corner of the living room facing the 50inch TV Jack had bought last year, closing his eyes he thought about the kiss that him and Gabriella had shared. He forgot how much he had missed her kisses, when that's all they ever did, he got used to it, the taste of her lips, the way their tongues swirled together in the most amazing way, and the way there lips moved together.

Opening his eyes again, he needed a distraction from thinking of Gabriella Montez, so he took his phone out of his front pocket, dialled a familiar number holding it up to his ear waiting for an answer.

" _Hello?" A deep familiar voice answered._

"Hey man, what you doing?"

" _Nothing really, just chilling with Tay"_

"Oh right" Troy nodded, signing. "I was hoping that maybe we could call the guys, and play a game of basketball, but cool ok you chill with Taylor"

" _No wait hang on" Chad said. 'Tay, is it alright if I go out with the lads for a bit?" hearing a depressed 'yes' from Taylor, he went back to answer Troy. "That's cool man, where are we meeting?"_

"River court" He answered, not thinking twice.

 _Chad signed, nodding even though Troy couldn't see him. "Okay, see you in ten"_

Troy and Chad hung up, standing up and walking up to he's bedroom to get his basketball.

"Chad we haven't hardly spent any time together since I've been back, and now you're going out with the guys" Taylor stressed as she sat on the sofa in Chad's apartment watching him put on his shoes.

Chad tied up his other shoe, and looked at her. "I Know Tay, but Troy seems down and his my best friend"

Taylor nodded, not really wanting to say anything or argue because if it was Gabriella she knew she would be there in a heartbeat. "Fine, but promise tomorrow we will spend the whole day together"

Chad smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Tomorrow we shall be on house arrest" He smirked as Taylor raised an eyebrow seductively. "I promise"

Taylor smiled, and gave him another peck on the lips. "I'll see you later"

Chad winked as he stood up, and walked towards the apartment door. "See you later" He said, before walking out leaving Taylor alone.

Whispering bye at the door Chad had just walked out of, she looked at her phone that was sitting on the coffee table. Leaning forward, she picked it up, unlocked it, and scrolled through her contacts until she came to the one she wanted to call.

"Don't make me regret this" She mumbled, as she pressed the call button, and placed it against her ear waiting for an answer at the other end of the line.

" _Hello?" A feminine voice was heard from the other side of the line._

"Hey, its Taylor"

" _Oh hey Tay, what's up?"_

Taylor shrugged, knowing she couldn't be seen. "Chad's gone out with the guys, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

" _Yes, that would be great" Taylor almost laughed at the excitement in the girls voice. "Where?"_

"Chad's apartment, we can have a catch up"

" _Okay, ill see you soon. Bye Tay"_

Taylor signed. "Bye Sharpay" Hanging up, she strolled down a little further to find _"_ Gabriella's number and pressed call.

" _Hey Tay, what's up?"_

"Hey, do you want to hang out for a bit?"

" _I thought you would be hanging out with Chad" Gabriella asked confused, as she ran her fingers through Jack's hair as he slept._

"Nah" She signed through the handset. "His hanging out with Troy"

 _Gabriella nodded. "Oh I see, yeah I can hang out for a bit"_

"Great" Taylor said smiling. "Meet me at Chad's apartment, ill text message you the address"

" _Alright, ill see you soon"_

"See you soon" Taylor hung up, and leaned back closing her eyes. "Please don't let them wreck Chad's apartment" 


End file.
